The Not So Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner
by Twilightwriters
Summary: DISCLAIMER-WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! If we did, Bree would be alive, and the story would go somewhat like this. Because Bree is alive in this one. She's living with the Cullens. What could go wrong? Any love? Hate? Love and Hate? Magic unicorns? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Mercy

**Authors Note:**

**T: Well, I guess it's that time! OK, so here goes!**

**Keke: We can't just put them in the story out of the blue like that, it isn't fair!**

**T: Fine. Okay, this story is about Bree. Not so short second life now!**

**Bree: I die? I thought vampires lived forever!**

**Keke: Nope. You can get killed by another vampire, but that's pretty much it.**

"We'll let her live," Jane said. Jane was a small, beautiful, young girl, er, vampire, who couldn't be older than twelve. Maybe thirteen, or fourteen, tops.

"But we expect to see a vampire in the place of the girl, next time we decide to visit," She finished. She motioned to the girl named Bella. She smelled so delicious.

"I want HER!" I said. I pointed to her hungrily. The bronze haired boy protectively stepped in front of her.

Eventually, after what seemed like horrifying ages, I thought over everything that happened. Then, with Jane having a quick exchange with Felix, Jane gave off a small, challenging smile, meant to irritate the leader of this strange coven, who kept a human as a pet. I sensed an evil undertone to the gesture, and the trees swayed in the wind, almost in agreement as the leader, Carlisle, returned the smile. But at the moment, I didn't really care. I just was so HUNGRY. I wanted to eat. I wanted the girl. I fought back the urge. Carlisle waved at the Volturi as they left.

"We'll leave you to deal with _that_." Jane said. Just like that, they were gone. I sat there, staring at the spot where they were. The mere grass they were standing on seemed to radiate power. I thought about Diego. I missed him. Needed him. And almost for a split second, I could see his pale body in the woods. It gave me comfort. I stood up, and spoke, newfound determination inside of me thanks to the mirage I received.

"Sir, I couldn't help but wonder. When do you think I'll be able to eat? Am I your prisoner? Please don't hurt me." I decided to try and play up innocence for a while. But the small girl, and the bronze haired boy saw through me right away.

"Don't try anything funny, girl," He said. The smallish girl merely gave me a strange, but understanding look.

"Be nice to her. A lot just happened, right Bella?" The human nodded. The beautiful blonde girl, next to the huge man, with dark hair, who I'm assuming was her mate, glared at me.

"We need to be careful around _it._" I winced, and looked at the floor. Then, the large dogs turned into men. Very handsome men, at that. I was SO glad I couldn't blush. But they glared at me as they took one of them away. And for this I was glad, I wasn't sure how much longer I could deal with the stares.

Carlisle snapped me out of my thoughts as he spoke. " Bree I'm very sorry but I will have to leave to help the wolves, or shifters, with Jacob but I will be returning soon. For now Esme, my wife will show you to our house, where you will be staying. And I'm sure once everything is set someone would be more than happy to go hunting with you." He said with a warm smile. I returned the smile, as I quickly learned that it's kinda hard to be rude to Carlisle in any way.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. As quickly as it came, my determination left. I suddenly felt scared and guilty. Scared because I was going to live with a bunch of strangers, and as little as I knew about the vampire world I knew that _they_ _were_ _strange_ in more ways than one. Guilty because they were just that- strangers, yet kind enough to invite me into their home and here I was acting like some two year-old brat, who could care less about their offer when really, I knew they were my only option. Well, them or death. And death just wasn't an option. Point. Blank. Again Carlisle snapped me out of my thoughts by speaking, Not that I minded.

"No problem at all." And with that he was gone. I turned to the others. They all were staring at me as if I was a wild animal, waiting for my next move. I just stared right back at them, not sure of what else they really wanted me to do.

"Follow us honey, well show you were you will be staying." Said Esme, the wife of Carlisle, whom I'm assuming was their leader.

Well, this is it- I'm going to the Cullen household, my new home. They seem nice enough… so why do I feel as if I am throwing myself to the sharks? Just as I thought this the bronze haired boy looked at me and rolled his eyes and chuckling while doing so_. Creepy. He acts as if he can_ _read my freaking mind for crying out loud! _I thought bitterly. In return he just gave me a crooked smile, While pulling the human onto his back. I gave him my poker face before I continued to jog to the woods where we would start to run. We relax at home, and we make arrangements for hunting. Yum. But then, I realize we don't eta humans. We eat animals. Deer. Mountain Lion. I think about all of this until I snap out of this.

"Bree! Bree!" I heard my name being called by a sweet musical voice. I looked up to see Alice looking at me with a somewhat annoyed expression. I was just having a flashback of how I got here, with the Cullens that is. Its been two weeks since I've been here. Things are going better than expected. I found out that the bronze haired boy, Edward, actually IS a mind reader. I also learned that Alice can see the future. These past two weeks have been ok. I have become closer to these people than I thought I would. With Alice being one of the main ones, and Bella also; she is a great friend once she gets passed her shyness.

"Yes, Alice dear?" her annoyed look soon turned into a glare.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?" she asked me angrily.

"Uh, no. Not really." I admitted sheepishly. She sighed, clearly frustrated with me.

"I was saying that Bella wants to take you to meet some friends of hers in a couple hours but first Emmet wants to get in some practice with you." Me and Emmet, well mostly all of the Cullens really, have been "practicing" with me as with me trying to find out if I have any type of special abilities. So far, Nothing.

"Ok thanks for telling me," I say with a smile

"No problem," she says with a smile coming back to her face while skipping away. I take a deep sigh going back into my thinking about how my life is here with the Cullens.

"Bree, come on I'm waiting!" Emmet calls from the back door, becoming impatient as always.

"Calm down Em I'm coming." I say chuckling to myself as I make my way to the back door for another day of practicing which I think is useless because honestly, I don't really think I have a power. And believe it or not I'm okay with that. I step out into the light, prepared for another rigorous training.

**Author's Note:**

**Like it? Hate it? Wanna be a unicorn? Tell us in your review and we'll post another chappie! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Hunt

**Author's Note:**

**Keke: WE GOT OUR FIRST REVIEW! YAAAY! AND IT'S A HAPPY ONE!**

**T: We should probably give them the story now, but first, shout-out to piggielover98 for being our first reviewer! We love you! And PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! We live for them. If you don't give them to us, we die, because we won't be able to write stories if we're dead.**

**Keke: Do you want that? I don't think so! *winks* Now on with the story!**

**What do you think Bree's power should be? We are going to incorporate it into her backstory, so we want information!**

I walked outside, looking at the beautiful scenery. I meet Em, who frowned.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been out here? Let's get started with Alice."

As strange as it was, she popped up behind me, which would have scared me if I was human, but I'm not. She rubbed her temples, and tried to look into the future. She's really good. Apparently, she sees actions. Like, if you decide to buy an ice cream cone, she sees you buying and eating it. But, the future isn't set in stone. You can decide not to buy one, and the vision changes. She sees you walking away from the ice cream stand. She can also be blocked. She can't see the werewolves, shifters. She said it was because she never was one. She said since she was human, she saw them okay, and because she's a vampire, she sees them the best. She said she sees me well to, but not as well as Carlisle or Emmett. She sees Jasper the best. I can understand, because they are mates. Duh. Alice smacked the back of my head.

"You didn't hear anything I said AGAIN, right? Quit zoning out!" She handed me her drawing. My heart leaped when I saw it. Emmett and I had a breakthrough. We actually did it. I do have a power.

"But I don't know what the power is, I didn't see that," She said. I didn't care. All I did was smile.

"Ok, let's do it Bree." I nodded, and concentrated. I concentrate so hard, I felt like I'm gonna fart. Yay. But thankfully, I don't. And suddenly, a burst of energy went through me. I fell over. Was that a vampire fart? Can they even do that? Emmett groans, and I look over and saw them picking themselves off the ground, like me. Was this my power?

"I knew this would happen," Alice said. "That was raw manifestation. That means that your power hasn't developed yet, so this gives you the chance to mold it into something of your own creation," She said.

"What? I have a power?"

"But it was different than what I saw. I saw you jumping up and down, excited and happy. Maybe, your power is changing will. You did something, but I can't tell. For now, we should go hunting. I'm hungry."

I nod vigorously in agreement. "Food!" I go and change clothes into something a little less noticeable, so I won't have to worry if blood gets on it. I grab some boots with treads on them, and a black skirt and reddish black tee. Blood won't show up as well on this, I thought. I stepped outside, into the light, where they waited as I quickly changed.

"Let's go," Alice said.

"I already told Carlisle, he said to come back soon," Emmett told me. I nodded, and sprinted off, into a clearing where we could easily smell animals. I was getting used to a diet of non-human blood, but I liked it more because I hated killing. It was like an addiction. I immediately went into feral mode, my senses kicking in as my eyes sharpened, smell increased, my hearing is powerful. I could almost taste the blood as I sensed a deer about 3 miles away. I sprinted. I sprinted. I sprinted some more. It takes about a minute, and I reached my victim. I climbed a tree, and dramatically jumped on it, snapping it's neck before my meal knew what happened. I drained it's blood, and left it as bait. Bigger prey will want that deer for themselves. I calmed down and practically flew upwind, as the world around me began to piston to a blur. I saw my next victim, about 100 yards away. Yum.

I wanted this mountain goat. It looked so delicious. It looked like my best meal since I've came here. But then, a cougar came, struck the goat and finished it off, as I am pushed over the edge. I NEED them. My prey. My food. My life. I jumped all the way to them, using my newborn power to my advantage, and snapped their necks, killing them before I drank their blood. That way they have less pain to deal with. I threw them to the side, my thirst quenched.

Animals of all types had always been a soft spot for me, so at first this whole vegetarian thing made me sick to my stomach, but I knew that this was way better than what I was doing with Riley. But at the time when I was doing _that_ it didn't bother me as much because I was under the impression that even though they were innocent human beings because we were stronger, our lives meant more than theirs. I know I'm better than that now but just _thinking_ about it made me ashamed all over again.

But I knew by now the Cullens must be waiting on me, so I pulled myself out of my thoughts wiped my mouth, and took a look at my clothes. I was wrong about the whole 'It's a dark tee the mess won't show up' thing. My now bloodstained clothes looked terrible. On which if that was because of the whole vampire good eye sight thing or I was just a plain messy eater when it came to hunting, I wasn't sure. Either way when I got back to the Cullen household, which was now my home too, changing was an order.

I ran all the way back to the Cullens' and just as I had expected they were all lounging around doing their normal after hunting activities, which is basically the same as their other activities for the rest of the day, boys wrestling and betting on sports games and girls checking out furniture catalogs. Nope. Nothing special. While I was inspecting the scene I noticed everyone was wearing the same thing they went hunting in, and everyone was clean, including _Emmett! _I felt a pang of jealousy. '_Stupid, experienced, neat, vampires,'_ I thought angrily. Just as I was about to go upstairs and change, Alice stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said eyeing me suspiciously. I knew what she wanted but I decided to play stupid and maybe she would let it go. _Yeah right fat chance_! I thought.

"Going to get dressed to go with Bella," I replied innocently. She wasn't hearing any of that.

"Do you really expect me to let you dress yourself?" She asked me.

"No but I was hoping you wouldn't notice me going upstairs," I said feeling dumber as I continued to speak. Did I really expect to sneak past a vampire? And Alice at that?

"Well, it didn't work," She said taking my arm dragging me upstairs.

Many outfits later I was finally ready to leave Edward and Bella had been waiting downstairs for me. As we walked to the living room I was trying to get them to tell me where we were going but Bella just wouldn't budge, and because of this, Edward wasn't much help either.

"We're going to visit some friends of mine," Bella said.

"Yay," I said monotonously. "Are they nice? Are they hot?" At this Edward tensed up. I immediately apologized in my head. I didn't know it was a soft spot. Jealousy? I laughed.

"What's going on, Bree?" I couldn't laughing.

"Oh, Edward and I just had a silent exchange with his creepy mind reading," I said between pants.

"Ok, then let's go so you can meet them," Bella said. We stepped into the car, smiling. Even Edward had a smirk.

I was really proud of how everything had been going. I was with them for a while now, almost a month. I was excited to meet new friends, until I found out who they were. Then, they just scared me. Damn.

**Author's Note:**

**Keke: So, how was THAT? I want reviews! Hope you like it!**

**T: We love ya! And if you have any suggestions on Bree's power, feel free to suggest it in the REVIEW! Which we hope you give.**

**Like it? Hate it? Wanna get a tan this summer? Unless you're across the International Date Line, you can! Tell us in Le Review Box!**


	3. Chapter 3 Jacob

Chapter Three- Her Friends

So, here's what happened when we met Bella's 'friends.'

Edward drove us out of the driveway and onto the road as Bella and I engaged in small talk.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She looked at me with a grin.

"It's top secret! Maybe you can guess."

"We're going to meet your father." Nope.

"Are we going to meet any family members?"

"Close, but no cigar," She said. "You're bad at guessing games, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes as we stopped randomly. This was what she was talking to Edward about. She said something about a treaty line. She stepped out of the car, as did I. Edwawrd drove like a maniac. It was scary. I'd hate to play basketball with someone like him. He'd probably just run us over before we could blink an eye.

"Jacob!" Bella called. "Jacob, come here! You can hear me, I know it!" As she said this, those dog-boys appeared in various spots from the forest. Edward laughed. I didn't know why, so I just smiled at them. Then a boy, with extremely pronounced abdominal muscles and cropped hair, stepped foward. Well, actually, they all looked like that. Anyway, this boy comes closer to us then chokes Bella in a crazy freaking bear hug. I stepped behind Edward shyly, as all of the boys were giving me looks, like I was a circus animal on the loose. I realized that they weren't vampire friendly, as they looked at Edward like that, and some looked at Bella like that too. Scary.

"So, where are we going Bella?" I immediately stepped within close proximity of her. I couldn't be more scared of these people. But one, who seemed to stand out from the others, looked at me funny. I don't know why. But he wasn't being mean. He was … Studying me. It was uncomfortable, and I fidgeted under his stare.

"We could… Go to the movies or something. Right, Edward?" He nodded. I guess he didn't like how close Bella was to him. Ooh, Edward's JEALOUS! I giggled. This caught the boys', I guess his name was Jacob, attention.

"What's wrong with her?" I looked at my feet. Crap. I hate how people always look at me funny. Even when I was with Riley, nobody ever really LIKED me, except for Diego, because he was nice. And Freaky Fred was okay, I guess.

"Be nice Jacob, she's my friend!" I sighed,. Sitting here in the middle of the road with a bunch of overgrown dog-boys staring at me wasn't really all that fun for me. Edward wasn't that much help considering the fact that he wouldn't take a step past the car. The dog boys , who I probably should stop referring to as dog-boys, on the other hand wouldn't even take a step out of the woods. It's like they were both staying on opposite sides of some invisible line or something. Then it hit me. This was the infamous treaty line that I had heard so much about. All in all this wasn't my cup of tea. I was becoming more and more uncomfortable as each second went by. We should go.

"We should go," I heard Edward say. I playfully punched him on the arm.

"You did that on purpose!" I say as we began to get in the car, this time with Jacob in the back with me.

"Where are we going?" I said.

"To eat," Bella replied. Can vampires eat? Really? I didn't know, so I just nodded. "But first, we're gonna see a movie."

Yay. I hope it was something entertaining. I enjoyed horror movies, so I hoped it would be one of those. Besides, I'm a vampire now. Nothing can hurt me but other vampires. I just put in my iPod and listened to my Paramore playlist. It was good. I preferred listening to bands over regular singers. They just seemed better to me.

Eventually, we pulled up at a traditional movie theater, so bland that it didn't even have a name. It belonged in Anytown, USA on a cartoon. But, it was nice. Jacob was the first to barge in, completely excited over spending time with Bella and seeing a movie. We got tickets, and sat down to watch our movie, which was 'Cabin in the woods'. It's supposed to be scary. Let's hope so.

Three words: Worst movie ever. It wasn't even scary, but whatever. Bella and Jacob seemed happy enough just being together. Although, I think I think it meant more for Jacob then Bella. Once the movie was over, we walked to a nearby diner, since Edward took off as we entered the theater. Not that I blamed him, I wouldn't have waited either. I must've looked pretty mad when we walked out, because Bella asked me what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing," I said. Oh, how wrong I was.

"Are you sure?" Jacob had asked me. I just nodded and fired up my iPod. So we walked to the diner, and we eat. Well, actually, they eat. Bella got some kind of pasta and Jacob had a burger. Jacob was pretty cool, I guess, but he was kinda loudmouthed, but in a good way if that makes sense. Even though a part of me still hoped that his friends were a little quieter as we went to meet Edward at the bookstore. Apparently he likes to look at the musical compositions written by famous composers, like Bach.

"Well, who is gonna go in and get him," Just as Bella said this Edward came out of the store walking towards Bella, smiling. This earned him a look of disgust from Jacob. Well, things just became awkward. I decided to beat it out of there and made a sharp turn on my heels towards the car, walking away maybe a little too fast. They looked at me strangely as I walked away, and after an awkward moment, they began to follow. I was leaning against a window, listening to music, by the time they reached me. Then I saw it. It was the first drop that came from the sky. Rain. I love rain so much, that whenever it does, I regularly crack my window so that I can feel occasional droplets when I am reading or drawing. But most of the time I watch the cooking channel. By now, we made it back to the border, where his scary friends were waiting. Yay. So, Jacob gets out, and we, meaning Bella and I, give Jacob a hug as he leave. I just hope his friends are as cool as he is. But, he did tense up a bit when he hugged me.

"Bella, don't forget to go to the bonfire tonight, okay? And you can come too," He said to Bella and I. Then he did his weird Jacob grin that he always does, and walked away to his friends on steiroids.

I shuddered at the prospect of meeting his friends in person tonight, because they looked like they would rip me apart in seconds. They probably want to kill me. Yay. I sighed, and we walked back to the car, prepared for an ugly dispute between me, and them, because they seemed to enjoy glaring at me a lot. Bella looked excited.

"It's gonna be so much fun," She said. I merely nodded and stepped into the car, where Edward was waiting. She stepped in after me.

"Hey Edward," She said, kissing him once we got in the car.

"Hey Bella. You guys have fun at the bonfire. And look out for Bella, please Bree? She could hurt herself." I nodded.

Eventually, we made it back to the house, where we changed and got ready for the bonfire. I got dressed. With the help of Alice.

"You would look so good with *insert various annoying clothing objects here*," She said.

"I know."

"Here, wear this," She said, handing me an outfit.

And that was the exchange we had before Bella and I waited for the bonfire.

I thought about Jacob and his friends. Jacob was pretty cool; He just was anti-vampire. Albeit subtly though. I decided that tonight was going to be an interesting night, but for better or worse, I couldn't tell.

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMER-WE DO NOT OWN THE CABIN IN THE WOODS!**

**T: This was a major filler chapter. We are very sorry. But we had to turn out something, and it's two in the morning.**

**Keke: And I get on a flight to Florida tomorrow, so things won't be very easy to upload. But, we will continue to give them to you as fast as we can.**

**T: And I get on a flight to Florida one day after her, but the irony, is we are about 300 miles apart. We are cousins though, so we may get to give you some more chapter-ness soon. As in a week. Maybe. But still, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! And we are sorry that we won't be able to update as fast…**


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

ATTENTION PLEASE READ IMPROTANT A/N!

Hey loves! First I would just like to say that we are SOOOO sorry for not updating in forever it seems like, and you guys probably hate us and we wouldn't blame you if you did. There is a valid (well at least I would hope you guys think it's valid…) reason for this however. It's just that school has started back for the both of us a couple months ago, we have afterschool things that take up a lot of time, T plays a couple sports that take up time, and lets not even talk about the crazy amount of homework we have. Now I know what you're probably thinking, that we still could find time. I used to think that all the time when authors would say this when they didn't update. Now that I am actually the one writing you see just how time consuming your daily life activities can be. Lol. The last two things I think are the two major things are, one: we live in different cities. So keep in mind all chapters from here on out will be done through email. Two: I'm having a minor case of writers block. So basically I have the chapter outline and the beginning written out. Bree is going to meet the wolf pack. Something needs to happen to make that interesting however, and that's where my mind goes blank. . So long story short, I'm asking you guys for help. So, message us ideas please! And if you haven't already, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ALL ideas are GREATLY appreciated! Love you guys, and thanks for reading! :D Until next time my lovely unicorns!

-Keke, aka ke'ari, one of your authors

P.S: T is still an author in this story, but as of right now and most likely for a while it's just me, well kind of.


End file.
